Sage Art: Ghost City Resurrection:
A technique created by Sannoto Senju, the Sage Art: Ghost City Resurrection is one of his strongest techniques to date, making use of an extremely large variety of metals to create along with consuming the most chakra by far. Prophecies spoke that a savior would come and erect a city, a dwelling, haven for people to be protected. Fulfilling his role as a savior, Sannoto has replicated this prophecy, using his metal related abilities and natural energy to generate enough power to generate an entire city of metals that rivals some villages in terms of size. Altering the battlefield to this extent, it allows Sannoto to create a perfect environment for him. With control over this city, Sannoto provides himself with the advantage of being able to shift the environment instantaneously to suit his needs in battle while also being able to hinder his opponent. A technique that is largely dependent on the metals Sannoto creates, the variety is simply overwhelming. In instances where he wishes to protect people, Sannoto creates an immense city made of metals that are used in common construction, iron, steel, etc. without adding the excess metals that pose a threat to one's health. In most instances, this is only used when home's have been destroyed and albeit on a much lower scale. However, for most occasions, when this technique has been called up, the Senju combines several different metals to hinder his opponents. Though majority of the infrastructure is made of iron and steel, inside of the city is a large overflow of mercury vapor in the air. Unlike his enemies, Sannoto imbues himself with a special fuinjutsu seal that allows him to convert metal back to its original form, thus the vapor harmlessly is converted back to normal gases that Sannoto can breathe and exhale at whim. For most shinobi, the extreme exposure to the amount of mercury vapor coursing through the air is enough to kill them within minutes of exposure. Accompanying this, the earth, converted into metal as well, is exceptionally dangerous in its own right. Unlike the buildings that are mostly Iron and steel, the earth is actually gold powder. This gold power, while initially harmless, when combined with Sannoto's control over it proves exceptionally dangerous for most opponents, as they find the earth beneath them harmful. Commanding the gold dust, Sannoto can allow the ground to swallow them entirely, move the dust to restrict their movements or crush them. The mere threat of the earth and the air working against oneself is overwhelming from most shinobi, rendering it Sannoto's most powerful technique to date due to the versatility it offers. However, such a technique is not without its initial drawbacks, as the Senju must absorb natural energy from his hexagram in order to preform it, his reserves prior to the amplification prove to small to generate the technique. As such, the technique takes up forty percent of his chakra reserves, even with the natural energy amplifying the potency of his chakra, thus using this technique in situations where the Senju is exhausted is impossible. The amount of energy required is handicapping almost, for even after the city is generated, he must use even more chakra to maintain the seal that transmutes the metal back into its normal element, while also using chakra to control his environment. Essentially, by time Sannoto has stopped his opponent, his reserves are nearly depleted, leaving him incapable of fighting for almost days after the use of this technique.